


Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan

by seanrushton



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A boy of blue and gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650259) by [flowerflood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood). 
  * Inspired by [Luke's Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582956) by [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix). 

It all started when Luke saw Percy  
"Hey I am Luke" Luke Said  
"I am Percy" Said Percy  
"Chiron who is this" Inquires Luke  
Then Chiron pulls Luke Aside  
"Big Three material" Says Chiron  
"Are you kidding me" Says Luke  
"Not in the Slightness" Says Chiron  
Then they walk over to Percy "So what is going on" Says Percy  
"You are going too stay with Luke and His Cabin" Says Chiron  
"Okay...So where do i go" Says Percy

# Hermes's Cabin

I feel alone  
I miss my parents  
I wish things could go back to the ways their were  
Then Luke walks behind Percy. "Coughs" Says Luke  
"Hey Luke" Percy answers melancholy  
"What is going on" Questions Luke  
"I am just thinking" Says Percy  
"What are you thinking" Inquires Luke  
"About family" Answer Percy  
"What about theme" Questions Luke  
"How much i miss theme" Replies Percy  
Then Luke puts his hands on Percy's back  
Then Percy hugs Luke  
The Percy kisses Luke  
"I am going to bed" Asserts Percy "Okay...See you in morning" Replies Luke 


	2. Day 2

# The Morning

At 7:30 Percy hears a noise  
"Everybody Wake" Announced Luke  
"What time is it" Asks Percy  
"7:30" Answers Luke  
"Really this early" Inquires Percy  
"Yes" Joshes Luke

> With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts

"Really" Inquires Percy  
"Yes" Answers Luke

# Breakfast

Percy and the Hermes cabin sat a table with a Caduceus Statue in the middle of the table  
Then they all put a portion of their meal in the fire  
And then when Percy sits down it's all of his favorites...Blue Pancakes,Blue Coke-Cola and Blue Syrup  
"What is with the burning of part of the meal" Inquires Percy  
"To Honor the gods" Answers Luke  
"Really" Inquires Percy  
"Because...Hestia created a hearth and then she decreed that some of all food should be burned in honor of the olympians and some of it would go to Hestia" Tells Luke  
"Okay" Answers Percy  
"Would you like to talk to me" Questions Luke  
"Sure...What would you like to talk about" Answers Percy  
"Your Name" Answers Luke  
"What about my Name" Inquires Percy  
"Who are you named after" Inquires Luke  
"Perseus, Son of Zeus, Slayer of Medusa" Answers Percy  
"Really" Answers Luke  
"Yes" Answers Percy

# Activities

"Hey where are we going" Says Percy  
"Sword Fighting" Says Luke  
"Okay" Says Percy  
Then Percy walks into the Arena  
And then Percy takes a sword out of the rack  
"Really" Says Percy  
Then Percy slashes Luke's face  
"Really?" Responded Luke  
"Yes Luke" Answers Percy  
Then Luke slashes Percy's face and then a giant gushing of blood comes out of the wound  
"I am going to get you" Yells Percy  
"Come and get it" Responses Luke  
Then Percy lunges and slashes Luke in the chest and cuts him   
"Owwwww...That hurts" Luke says gritting his teeth  
"Okay" Replies Percy  
"We are done" Announces Luke 

# The Infirmary

Percy and Luke stumbles in to the Infirmary  
"Luke what the hell happened" Questioned Will  
"I stabbed Luke and then he stabbed me" Answered Percy  
Then Will beckons a few of the Apollo campers  
First Will went to work on Percy's wound  
Then Will went to work on the wound of Luke

# Cabin

"What is the issue" Inquires Percy  
"I don't know" Answers Luke  
"Really...What is it?" Inquires Percy


End file.
